O Espelho
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Draco acha um misterioso espelho numa sala esquecida em Hogwarts. Harry também. E tudo que um dia foi, não será nunca mais. SLASH! [pra quem pediu Considerações Finais]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: O Espelho**

**Gênero: **Romance / Angst

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Lemon – Não gosta, não leia!

**Par:** Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Draco acha um misterioso espelho numa sala esquecida em Hogwarts. Harry também. E tudo que um dia foi, não será nunca mais. SLASH!

**Dedicado a:** Mel Deep Dark e Milinha-potter, pelas palavras maravilhosas, de incentivo e apoio quando eu me encontrava nos meus dias mais penosos. Uma singela forma de agradecimento.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Um slytherin de suaves cabelos platinados caminhava por um corredor qualquer de Hogwarts. Estava se sentindo irritado por ter perdido o jogo de quidditch contra a sempre rival gryffindor.

Slytherin era uma ótima equipe, com um desempenho à altura da gryffindor, mas sempre haveria um porém – o apanhador dos leões...

Quando a mão daquele moreno envolvia com precisão a snitch, só lhe restava a humilhação e o desprezo dos colegas de Casa. As serpentes gostavam de jogar, contanto que saíssem vencedores, caso contrário, era a discórdia ao perdedor.

E nesse momento, não queria encarar isso...

Passara sua vida inteira tendo que aturar ordens, posição, nome e tradição. Um fardo muito pesado para uma criança que praticamente não conheceu o que é brincar e sonhar, esquecido do mundo cruel ao qual nascera.

Não... Um Malfoy conhecia a crueldade e a rispidez do mundo desde tenra idade. E era criado para sobreviver e se sobressair nesse mundo, como uma máquina que é programada para aquelas específicas tarefas, com um único objetivo, independente de sua vontade.

Aos dezesseis anos, Draco Malfoy estava farto da vida...

Muito jovem para sentir-se assim, mas não se poderia querer mais de uma pessoa desiludida, que aos cinco anos disseram-lhe que os sonhos são tolos, que os contos de fadas são mentiras e que o amor, apenas um nome para o que na realidade é o chamado interesses financeiros e status social. E o matrimônio, a união conjugal, uma forma de prosseguir com o famoso nome tradicionalista e assim, ter um herdeiro legítimo para passar os mesmos ensinamentos e cada centavo de dinheiro.

Os Malfoy era uma das famílias mais economicamente ricas e sentimentalmente pobres que existia na Inglaterra Bruxa, senão, em toda a Europa.

Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir de tantos pensamentos perturbadores. Estava com a sua já conhecida vontade de sumir do mapa, largar tudo para o alto e cair na vida – essa mesma vida tão fria e cruel que sempre sentiu na pele e tinha certeza que continuaria sentindo.

Vozes ao final do corredor lhe fez regressar de seus tortuosos pensamentos. Havia se distraído e caminhado a esmo que ao reparar, estava em algum lugar da torre que levava ao Salão Comunal da Gryffindor, se é que não estava exatamente no corredor dessa Casa. Não queria encarar quem fosse, não por covardia, mas porque necessitava de um tempo para si mesmo, sem ninguém lhe perturbando a paciência.

Buscou com o olhar alguma sala, mas ali só havia retratos e tapeçarias. O jeito foi regressar alguns passos e subir mais um andar.

Quando estava no corredor superior, verificou se não tinha ninguém por perto. De fato aquele andar deveria ser pouco freqüentado, pois nenhuma tocha estava acesa, deixando tudo nas sombras, com as poucas claridades que insistiam entrar pelas estreitas janelas.

Esquecendo-se de seus problemas, Malfoy começou a percorrer esse novo corredor, interessado nas obras ali expostas.

As pinturas retratavam apenas um único personagem – Narciso.

O jovem rapaz estava caracterizado de várias formas. Num quadro, ele se olhava na água de um grande recipiente de madeira, em outro, seu reflexo lhe chamava em uma fonte. Havia também o famoso retrato em que o rapaz se debruça sobre um lago, caindo nas plácidas águas.

E dentre todas, um quadro, o maior de todos, representava Narciso em uma transparente túnica branca, se fitando enamorado por seu reflexo, num espelho de bordas esculpidas em ouro na forma da flor que levava o mesmo nome do belo rapaz.

Ficou um tempo apreciando a beleza dessa obra, em como era isenta de detalhes, somente dando ênfase ao jovem e ao espelho em que se mirava em fundo enegrecido como um vazio sem fim. Era um tanto fúnebre, porém era belo.

Estendeu a mão, para tocar na textura da tela, quando o jovem reflexo piscou algumas vezes, lhe lançando um olhar de seu espelho.

- Diga-me a senha e entre em seu refúgio mais secreto – convidou amavelmente.

No início, Draco ficou confuso, sem entender, então, resolveu por arriscar – Mon amour...

- Esta será sua senha. Todas as vezes que necessitar recolher-se em si mesmo, esteja bem vindo – e o quadro se moveu, mostrando uma passagem escura.

Com cuidado, pois não saberia o que encontraria ali exatamente, foi entrando e espiando aquele recanto.

Assim que se embrenhou totalmente nesse lugar, o quadro voltou a se fechar e a lareira se acendeu em chamas, clareando o cômodo.

Era um quarto mediano, composto nas seguintes direções, contando ao entrar pela porta: ao lado esquerdo vinha uma cama de cinzel em tom vinho, assim como as cortinas que vetavam as janelas. O chão era, ao contrário do resto do castelo, feito de piso de madeira claro e envernizado. Um enorme tapete persa comportava a cama e um outro, mais menor e ao invés de quadrado, era redondo, estava frente a lareira e entre duas poltronas em veludo marrom que ficavam ao extremo do leito, ou seja, ao lado direito. As paredes eram de pedra, como o resto de Hogwarts. Bem à sua frente havia uma mesa de estudo que sustinha pergaminhos, livros, tinteiro, penas e um castiçal com duas velas apagadas. Duas belas cadeiras de espaldar alto completavam o recanto, e era nessa parede que estavam as janelas. Ao lado da porta tinha um apoiador com um pequeno acendedor prata, usado obviamente para acender as inúmeras velas dispostas ao redor do quarto. Havia também um cabideiro com, pelo que notava, uma capa pendurada num dos suportes e mais abaixo, um delicado guardador de sapatos.

Sorriu. Era um lugar aconchegante e bem versátil.

Retirou os sapatos, como no oriente, e os guardou na sapateira, sem antes se livrar da capa e do cachecol, os pendurando no cabideiro, ao lado da capa que o lugar lhe dispunha. Como estava curioso, apanhou o tecido de tonalidade verde e se cobriu com ela. Era leve como uma pluma, macia ao contato e se adaptava ao ambiente, deixando seu corpo confortável e na temperatura exata, sem muito frio ou calor. Quando terminou de se envolver nela, para espanto e surpresa, seu corpo desapareceu. No susto, largou o tecido e a capa deslizou suave até o chão, desvendando novamente cada parte desaparecida.

Isso lhe fez sorrir ainda mais – era uma capa de invisibilidade – artefato raro de se encontrar e que custava uma fortuna. Em sua mente já lhe vieram várias formas que a usaria no dia-a-dia, mas por enquanto, voltou a coloca-la em seu lugar, passando a percorrer o espaço até a lareira.

Sobre ela, haviam duas caixas de madeira, idênticas, dois porta-retratos vazios e na parede, duas molduras sem telas.

Esses detalhes lhe fizeram percorrer os olhos ao redor, uma vez mais, notando que tudo ali eram em par. A cama de casal, com mesinhas que sustinham castiçais em cada lado, uma mesa comprida com duas cadeiras para estudo ou trabalho, duas poltronas frente à lareira, dois retratos vazios, dois quadros vazios, dois baús ao lado da mesa...

Voltou a olhar à lareira e num dos lados, havia uma cortina aberta por um aparador em forma de águia, desvendando uma porta. Aproximou-se sem pressa e a abriu, dando em um toucador, com lavabo, banheira e sanitário. Voltou a fechar a porta e focalizou o outro lado da lareira, onde também havia uma cortina, mas ao contrário da anterior, esta se mantinha fechada.

Aproximou-se dela e a puxou para o lado de um outro aparador em forma de águia. O tecido correu pelo trilho produzindo um som característico e se enroscou aberta numa das asas do apoiador. Frente a si, surgiu um fabuloso espelho, idêntico ao do quadro que escondia a entrada desse lugar, mas ao invés de Narciso, a superfície fria do espelho refletia um rapaz de finos cabelos platinados, pele pálida e olhar de gelo...

0o0o0o0o0

A Sala Comunal da Gryffindor estava em festa. Mais uma partida ganha contra a rival Slytherin e mais um título nos jogos de quidditch em Hogwarts.

Mas o principal personagem por esse feito não parecia estar exaltado como os demais companheiros, que bebiam e conversavam alegremente, esquecendo por essa noite, que eram alunos e que teriam que estudar na manhã seguinte.

Hermione Granger estava sentada numa poltrona, frente à lareira e lendo um grosso exemplar, isolada da euforia ao redor. Havia comemorado, parabenizado e se divertido nas primeiras horas, mas nunca foi de se extrapolar nessas farras, preferindo se afastar modestamente e manter seu costumeiro entretenimento noturno – uma boa e interessante leitura.

Ron Weasley era o oposto. Estava se empanturrando de guloseimas e se embriagando com Firewiskey até não poder mais. Via as pessoas se curvando de um lado a outro, um borrão onde supostamente deveria ser o rosto e as palavras estavam mais sem sentido do que uma hora atrás. Ria como nunca, e por pouca coisa, pois o que lhe impulsionava a rir, era o efeito do álcool em seu organismo do que as situações desconexas das maiorias dos estudantes, igualmente embriagados.

A festa passou a se tornar um ambiente conturbado e barulhento demais para um certo moreno de olhar verde suportar.

Rodava nas mãos um copo ainda cheio de Firewiskey e a única coisa que se limitava a fazer, era observar o líquido amarelento há muito quente, sem tragar uma única gota.

Suspirou, se libertando dessa contemplação tola, passando a percorrer o olhar por cada rosto afogueado de uma alegria passageira. Houve uma época em que participava dessas farras e bebia o quanto seu organismo conseguia, passando da cerveja amanteigada para o líquido agora em mãos. Mas hoje, exatamente hoje, não sentia vontade de se entregar a esse momento de perda e esquecimento ao qual o álcool trazia.

Afastou o copo e o pôs sobre uma mesa, saindo daquela baderna sem que fosse notado. Preferia caminhar pelos corredores desertos a mofar ali dentro, atordoado com tanto barulho.

Colocou as mãos aos bolsos da calça e percorreu errante, aos corredores da torre. Seus olhos iam fitos ao chão, sem que nada lhe atraísse a atenção.

Pensava em tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo se sentia miserável por não ser o que os outros tanto ansiavam que fosse.

Quando era criança e nunca sonhara que um dia conheceria esse mudo tão distinto do qual crescera, desejava ardentemente vivenciar o que agora vivia em realidade.

Hogwarts era muito melhor que a casa dos Dursley, mas por outro lado, ao mesmo tempo em que foi presenteado com essa maravilhosa magia, viera-lhe a carga mais pesada que poderia existir para uma pessoa carregar...

O destino de livrar o mundo de uma entidade maligna...

Soava clichê como numa película trash de terror, mas para si, isso soava como a perda de uma fase tão importante de sua vida, o qual consistia em amadurecimento precoce, dores insuportáveis para a idade e responsabilidade demais para um adolescente comum.

Só havia uma única opção e um único caminho a trilhar – aceitar sua vida e vencer no final.

Mesmo que esse vencer não incluía estar vivo ao final.

Nesse meio tempo em que se distanciou do mundo, topou com uma escada. Seus olhos percorreram a extensão até o topo escuro. Nunca havia reparado naquela escada.

Apoiando uma mão no corrimão de ferro, passou a subir cada degrau, curioso em quê exatamente encontraria ali em cima. Quando sua cabeça assomou a um corredor escuro, sentiu a curiosidade e a graça de uma suposta aventura se perder e sobrar o característico sentimento de decepção.

Vagou os olhos ao redor, sem ver nada de interessante ali. Ia voltar por onde viera, quando um quadro em particular, lhe atraiu. Caminhou até o meio do corredor e o focou mais de perto.

A pintura pegava a parede do chão ao teto e se via retratado uma moça de corpo inteiro, os seios à mostra e um tecido transparente em tom dourado a lhe envolver parcamente o quadril. Suas longas tranças escuras deslizavam suavemente por seu corpo. Ela mantinha uma expressão triste, e mirava pesarosa a um rapaz, deitado na relva ao lado de um lago com um dos braços e as pernas ainda submersas nas águas plácidas. Ao notar o jovem que jazia afogado aos pés da moça, lembrou-se exatamente de quem se tratava.

A jovem mulher era Eco, que se enamorara de Narciso, mas como foi amaldiçoada por Hera, nunca conseguiu se declarar ao rapaz, passando apenas a repetir o que os outros lhe diziam e sua maior sina, foi presenciar a morte de seu amado, apaixonado por seu próprio reflexo e não poder fazer nada para impedir.

Então, vagou os olhos aos demais retratos, constatando que todos eram em relação a este casal. Num via-se Eco observando a Narciso, escondida detrás de algumas flores, em outro, a moça frustrava-se por tentar conversar com o isolado rapaz e em mais um, ela o vigiava através da entrada de uma caverna, sua morada determinada por Hera.

- Diga-me a senha e entre em seu refúgio mais secreto – ela convidou amavelmente.

Harry não pronunciou uma palavra, analisando a moça que lhe lançara um tímido olhar.

- E porque exatamente se ao menos conheço este lugar? – inquiriu.

- Talvez por desejar o que lhe trás aqui...

- E o que exatamente me trás aqui?

- Descubra por si mesmo – ela convidou.

O moreno quedou-se pensativo por um tempo, então, resolveu se arriscar, como sempre fizera. – Passion.

- Esta será sua senha. Todas as vezes que necessitar utilizar este refúgio, esteja bem vindo – e o quadro se moveu, mostrando uma passagem escura.

Movido pela pura curiosidade, entrou sem se precaver. Na realidade, não tinha receio do que encontraria ali. Assim que passou, o quadro voltou a se fechar e uma lareira se acendeu, iluminando um quarto mediano e... Vazio.

Estranhado, caminhou até o centro e se pôs a olhar atentamente ao redor, não acreditando que ali não haveria nada, apenas um local sem uso e isento de móveis.

Para sua decepção, o quarto era realmente vazio, com exceção de uma lareira, uma poltrona e um espelho fabuloso. A poltrona ficava frente ao espelho ao invés de estar frente à lareira, o que era o costume.

Numa das paredes havia janelas sem cortinas por onde a claridade da lua entrava sem barreiras e o piso era em madeira envelhecido e opaco.

Ia sair dali, quando notou que não havia reflexo no espelho. Posicionou-se bem em frente ao objeto, mas não era refletido e sim, via-se que o espelho refletia, como envolto numa névoa que lhe embaçava a vista, um quarto aconchegante e cheio de moveis e objetos de utilidade. Girou a cabeça para trás, vendo a pobreza desse quarto, depois, retornou a olhar ao espelho, vendo que ele refletia a riqueza de um lugar aquecido e bem posicionado.

Isso lhe intrigou, o fazendo sentar-se nessa poltrona para raciocinar o porque dessa adversidade. Gostava de enigmas e como não tinha muito a se fazer até o dia seguinte, decidiu-se ficar ali e refletir essa charada.

Talvez como o espelho de Osejed que encontrou em seu primeiro ano, era uma forma de reflexão. Passou os olhos na moldura desse novo e desconhecido espelho, mas não havia nenhuma grafia. Também não poderia ser que refletisse o futuro, pois só lhe mostrava um ambiente diferente do qual estava. Seria que lhe mostrava o oposto? Era capaz, mas não parecia ser esse a moral que o artefato parecia querer transmitir.

Quando estava para entrar em outro pensamento, algo aconteceu na imagem que ali via. Alguém entrava nesse quarto e percorria o olhar por toda sua extensão, se atendo em cada canto.

Harry ficou estático, reconhecendo quem era. Então, matou a charada – o espelho possuía duas faces. O outro lado do espelho era na realidade um outro cômodo paralelo ao que estava, mas não entendia porque Draco Malfoy estava ali. Pelo jeito, havia encontrado aquele lugar por acaso, assim como ele.

Ficou observando o slytherin caminhar vagarosamente até que este parou frente ao espelho e puxou algo. Ao puxar esse algo, o reflexo embaçado que lhe mostrava o espelho se aclarou, constatando que essa névoa era somente um tecido que vendava o espelho do outro lado.

Suas mãos se apertaram nos braços da poltrona que estava sentado, assim que ficou frente a frente com o loiro. E por surpresa, Malfoy parecia não vê-lo, como ele via ao outro.

O slytherin passou a alisar as vestes como se fosse um espelho como outro qualquer, o que de fato não era. Essa nova perspectiva confundiu ainda mais ao moreno, que com uma dose a mais de curiosidade, observava atentamente ao espelho. Se só ele conseguia ver o outro lado, o que o espelho significava?

* * *

**N/A:** como eu tenho muitas fics em andamento, eu não estaria postando mais essa, mas este é meu presentinho para essas duas leitoras que me incentivaram muito e eu estava tardando em agradecer como queria. Espero que, caso vocês duas leiam, espero que gostem desse trabalho. É angst, então preparem o lenço (como se eu conseguisse fazer dramas tão perfeitos a ponto de levar às lágrimas ¬¬), mas enfim, espero de coração que ao menos se divirtam um pouco.

E para aqueles que estão lendo isso, sim, podem preparar as pedras, os pedaços de paus e barras de ferro para me linxarem. Não faço isso como forma de desrespeito ou como se não tenho consideração por vocês, longe disso. Estou atualizando as demais e continuarei atualizando, mesmo que demore um pouco mais que o planejado.

Desculpem a todos e muito obrigada pela compreensão!

Àqueles que chegaram até aqui, espero que tenham gostado. Bjs!

_Continua... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: O Espelho**

**Dedicado a: **Mel Deep Dark e Milinha-potter.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Draco olhou mais uma vez ao redor, depois foi se acomodar numa das poltronas, olhando o fogo da lareira.

Era um recanto realmente confortável e não duvidaria em trazer suas coisas para que ficasse ainda mais pessoal.

Nunca havia imaginado que em Hogwarts pudesse existir um lugar como aquele. Seus olhos se dirigiram novamente à capa de invisibilidade e voltou a reconsiderar seus pensamentos.

Primeiramente queria usar aquele artefato para benefício próprio, mas pensando melhor, o quarto mágico lhe dera por um único e fundamental motivo, caso contrário, não estaria ali para que usasse.

E que motivo seria, senão o de poder voltar todas as noites? Tinha certeza que era esse o motivo. Poder se camuflar, para que ninguém o visse e retornar àquele recanto, onde podia fazer o que quisesse e descansar, fora da presença dos demais estudantes.

Ao contrário do que falavam em Hogwarts, ele não tinha um quarto exclusivo por ser o preferido de Severus Snape. A realidade era bem diferente.

Dividia um dormitório como todos os alunos em todas as Casas. Era um quarto com cinco camas idênticas, com espaços idênticos e sem qualquer privacidade. Com ele dormiam Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle e Theodore Nott.

Suspirou, vendo como ali era mais privativo. Poderia usa-lo da forma que fazia em seu quarto na mansão, sem receio de ter alguém indesejado, na hora mais indesejada.

Decidido, se levantou da poltrona e seguiu diretamente para a porta, tratando de pegar a capa antes de sair.

No corredor, se cobriu com ela e voltou todo o caminho até às masmorras, onde a quitou para entrar normalmente em seu salão comunal.

Deu pouco caso aos colegas, que lhe encararam burlões por haver sumido algumas horas. Desceu mais uma curta escadaria e seguiu pelo corredor dos dormitórios masculino.

Quando entrou no seu respectivo dormitório, encontrou com Zabini, que sentado em sua cama, lia um grosso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Onde esteve? – o moreno perguntou, abaixando o exemplar sobre o colo para fitá-lo melhor.

- Por aí... – foi curto, tratando de pegar sua mochila e encher de suas coisas mais úteis.

Blaise fungou, negando com a cabeça. – Está aborrecido com o quê?

- Eu não estou aborrecido, só não estou com ânimo para conversas – retrucou de forma fria, jogando a mochila no ombro e pronto para deixar o dormitório.

- E aonde vai com tudo isso?

- Por aí...

- Claro... – Zabini estreitou os olhos – Pensei que fosse seu amigo.

- E é – Malfoy grunhiu, sem paciência. – Se fosse em outra ocasião, eu lhe diria, mas eu preciso de um espaço e um tempo só pra mim, entende? – como o moreno permaneceu calado, apenas o encarando de forma duvidosa, prosseguiu – Quem sabe um dia eu te conte, mas agora, eu realmente necessito desse espaço dedicado exclusivamente a mim mesmo.

- Sabe que pode confiar em mim, desde sempre. Não sou como os outros.

- Eu sei... – se sentou na beira da cama de Zabini, o olhando nos olhos – E você é o que mais sabe sobre o que eu passo desde a infância. No que me molesta e no que me fastidia. Estou sobrecarregado desses aborrecimentos intermináveis. Preciso me remontar por dentro de vez em quando, para não acabar destroçado.

Blaise concordou com a cabeça para voltar ao livro e não importunar o amigo. Sabia que quando fosse a hora, Malfoy o procuraria.

O viu sair com o canto dos olhos e voltou a soltar o livro sobre o colo, caindo com a cabeça para trás e suspirando longamente.

Quando Draco estava de volta ao quarto, espalhou da forma que mais lhe agradava, as suas coisas personalizadas, dando um ar mais seu ao recanto.

Apontou com a varinha para uma caixa de música, a qual começou a soar umas das canções que mais gostava, enquanto se sentou frente a mesa de estudo, passando a fazer seus deveres tranqüilamente.

Nunca poderia fazer isso em seu dormitório, pois incomodaria os demais companheiros de quarto. Sorriu, pois sempre gostou de estudar ouvindo algo para relaxar e deixar as horas menos monótonas.

0o0o0o0°0

Harry manteve-se sentado frente ao espelho, mesmo quando Malfoy havia deixado o quarto. Ficou um tempo pensando em que vantagem teria, olhar o sonserino por aquele estranho espelho.

Poderia ver o quanto ele era arrogante e insuportável...

Torceu os lábios, se sentindo farto de saber o quanto ele era essas duas coisas e muitas outras que não ficaria nomeando agora.

Talvez pudesse usar essa descoberta para garantir algo bem interessante para revidar, quando ele ousasse a importuna-lo ou a seus amigos.

Sorriu frente a esse raciocínio.

Malfoy não era o tão auto-suficiente e absurdamente perfeito de Hogwarts? Comprovaria com os próprios olhos que não era nada disso e riria muito a custas desse arrogante loiro.

Foi então que o viu entrar de novo ao quarto, com uma mochila no ombro que passou a retirar objetos e livros.

Quando tudo estava em seu devido lugar, o viu se sentar na escrivaninha e passar a fazer seus deveres. Uma música chegava a seus ouvidos e até se surpreendeu por poder ouvir o que se passava do outro lado, mas com o passar dos minutos, sentiu-se monótono sem nada de interessante para se distrair.

Bocejou, entediado.

- Isso é muito chato – se queixou em voz alta.

Foi então que viu com um arrepio, Malfoy derrubar a pena sobre o pergaminho que escrevia e olhar ao redor.

_- Oh merda_ – Harry pensou, se erguendo da poltrona e lançando um olhar receoso ao loiro, que igualmente se levantou e passou a andar pelo quarto, procurando o dono da voz que ouvira.

Quando esteve frente ao espelho, Malfoy lançou um olhar em seu reflexo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Foi você? – resolveu aclarar sua repentina dúvida.

Seu reflexo não fez nada além de manter-se o olhando, igual como estava.

Passou os dedos pelos fios platinados e suspirou, vendo como o reflexo o acompanhava igual a qualquer outro.

Talvez havia escutado errado, ou melhor, não havia escutado nada, apenas uma impressão de sua mente perturbada.

Ia regressar aos estudos, quando o Draco à sua frente lhe sorriu.

- Olá... Draco...

Os olhos prateados se desorbitaram pela surpresa.

Harry ria, vendo como o loiro estava nitidamente interessado no suposto reflexo encantado, mal sabia que quem falava do outro lado era o seu inimigo de anos!

Isso estava começando a ser divertido. Quis brincar com ele mais um pouco, passando a uma conversa casual.

- Você fala? – o loiro sorriu, encantado com essa descoberta. Agora não ficaria tão aborrecido naquele refúgio solitário.

- Sim! – Harry se aproximou do espelho, parando frente ao sonserino e notou que uma luz lilás o envolveu, saído do próprio espelho. Não soube o porquê dessa luz, mas continuou a conversa. – O que pensa fazer depois de estudar?

Malfoy franziu o cenho – Você sou eu, achei que saberia o que passa em minha mente.

Harry mordeu o lábio, pego de surpresa por essa afirmativa. Como se esquecera que todos os espelhos encantados, falava e pensava como o dono do reflexo?

Do outro lado, Draco sorriu, achando graça nessa postura constrangida que seu reflexo se pôs.

- Hum... Não sou como os demais espelhos... – Harry pensou rápido. – Eu sou como um novo amigo! Isso... Como se acabacemos de nos conhecer.

Draco voltou a rir, vendo que agora seu espelho batia uma mão fechada sobre a palma da outra, como quem acha uma resposta convincente.

- Isso é interessante – ergueu o queixo com ironia – É divertido ver eu mesmo, com essas reações que nunca teria na vida.

Foi então que Harry descobriu pra quê servia essa fraca luz lilás sobre seu corpo. Essa magia fazia com que o reflexo do outro lado, passasse a reagir como reagia desse lado.

- Bem... – sorriu, achando tudo muito mais divertido – Prazer em conhece-lo Draco... Posso te chamar de Draco?

- Certamente. Somos a mesma pessoa, ou não? – inquiriu, de modo divertido.

- Absolutamente – dessa vez, o moreno teve que se segurar ao máximo, para não cair na gargalhada e delatar essa brincadeira.

Harry levou um dedo na testa, pensativo. – Posso te fazer perguntas?

Malfoy cruzou os braços e estreitou levemente as pálpebras – Acho que não haveria problema... Contanto que eu comece.

- Pode começar! – seu reflexo lhe deu um amplo sorriso, aguardando.

Draco manteve-se se olhando com essa nova expressão no rosto. Ficava diferente quando sorria assim, abertamente. E sua postura no espelho era um pouco desleixada e isenta de arrogância, o que era um tanto estranho. Mas no fundo, gostou de se ver assim.

- Como irei te chamar? Visto que é meio confuso te tratar com o mesmo nome que eu, já que acabamos de nos conhecer – abafou um sorriso, achando tudo muito patético, coisa mais para a cabeça de um lufalufa do que para um sonserino.

- Me dê um nome – incentivou e esperou com ansiedade.

Malfoy pensou consigo. Tinha que ser um nome bonito, assim como era bonito e atraente. Não poderia ser muito diferente do seu, mas também não da mesma forma. – Que tal Dray?

- Dray? – o reflexo ficou surpreso – É uma forma bem carinhosa de se dizer Draco...

- Sim... É como minha mãe me chamava – soou um pouco nostálgico.

Harry gravou essa informação com muito interesse. Nunca soube que o nome de Malfoy pudesse ser dito de forma tão carinhosa, como se estalasse docemente na língua, como as balinhas de cereja que tivera a oportunidade de experimentar, na DedosdeMel.

- Gostei... – sua voz soou mais serena. – Tem amigos Draco? – essa era uma das dúvidas de todos os seus amigos da Grifinória, inclusive a sua. Muitos juravam que Malfoy nunca teve um único amigo, assim como a maioria dos sonserinos.

- Lógico! Mas tem um em especial, quem eu mais confio.

- E quem seria? – Harry aguardou, com interesse.

- Blaise Zabini – pronunciou o nome com certo orgulho, que até impressionou ao moreno.

- Nunca ouvi falar – debochou. – O que gosta de fazer?

- Curtir a noite em algum pub, isso é óbvio.

- Dançar? – ergueu uma sobrancelha igual ao loiro.

- Claro – sorriu de lado. – Danço muito bem e é por isso que sempre arrumo companhias interessantes.

Harry voltou a morder o lábio, tentando refletir se seria bom ou não, fazer uma pergunta bem pessoal. Malfoy parecia aguardar mais interrogações.

- Hum... Já teve sexo?

Draco riu, vendo-se a si mesmo corar pela pergunta. Nunca um Malfoy se constrangeria por uma pergunta dessas.

- Você nem parece sonserino – brincou, ainda achando graça de suas próprias bochechas estarem rosadas. - Com garotas ou com rapazes, você está perguntando?

Seu reflexo ficou ainda mais vermelho, pois Harry nunca pensou em sexo com um rapaz, e isso era bem embaraçoso. Malfoy voltou a rir, não acreditando como ele mesmo ficava gracioso com as bochechas coradas e o olhar assustado.

- Bem... – Harry tomou uma iniciativa, não gostando muito que o sonserino ficasse rindo de suas reações. – De ambos.

- Sim, já tive relações sexuais com garotas e com rapazes, mas nunca fui o passivo.

Potter piscou algumas vezes, não acreditando. Então, Draco Malfoy era bi e dizia isso com orgulho?

- E posso saber quem foram os sortudos? – era estranho, mas se interessou mais pelo assunto rapazes do que o assunto garotas.

Draco olhou para o teto, apoiando o queixo na mão direita, de forma pensativa – Deixa ver... Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchey (desculpem-me se o nome estiver errado --'), Seamus Finnigan…

- Seamus Finnigan! – Harry deixou escapar, sem querer.

Malfoy pousou a mirada interrogante e desconfiada sobre seu reflexo, vendo como o Draco à sua frente mantinha uma expressão assombrada e um pouco envergonhada.

- Que demônios... – começou, com uma grande e perigosa desconfiança crescendo em seus olhos, até que Harry tentou remediar sua gafe.

- Por todos os bruxos! É um grifinório! – e fez uma tentativa de careta de asco.

Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de sorrir. Estava começando a gostar dessa estranha amizade com o reflexo de um espelho. Nunca havia sido dessa forma, tão estranha, divertida e intrigante ao mesmo tempo.

O semblante de asco que seu reflexo tinha nas faces era um verdadeiro fiasco, mas era interessante, pois mesmo sendo a criação de um feitiço, ele possuía claramente uma personalidade própria e distinta. O que tornava tudo ainda mais fascinante.

- Por que o espanto? – inquiriu com curiosidade.

- Bem... – Harry voltou a morder o lábio, pensando em uma escusa qualquer. – Talvez percebo que sua aversão contra esses pobres grifinórios seja bem nítida...

- Não tenho aversão aos grifinórios, só a algum deles – corrigiu, de modo ofendido.

- Não? – ficou surpreso. – E a quem você tem aversão exatamente?

- Harry Potter e seus dois fiéis seguidores, é claro – dessa vez, Harry pôde ver o quanto pronunciar o seu nome, molestava ao loiro.

- E por qual motivo?

Malfoy encarou seu reflexo de modo furioso, afastou-se alguns passos antes de virar as costas. – Não quero falar sobre isso a um estúpido feitiço de espelho.

Harry ficou ali parado, observando o loiro voltar aos seus afazeres. Aumentou o volume da música e passou a rabiscar seu pergaminho. Mas o que impressionou ao grifinório, do outro lado do espelho, foi em como o semblante de Malfoy havia mudado tanto, de raiva, para desgosto e mágoa, antes dele virar-lhe as costas.

Isso fez com que, pela primeira vez, pensasse no que exatamente discutiam durante todos esses anos.

Harry sempre julgou que o motivo verdadeiro, era que havia recusado sua suposta aliança, preferindo a amizade de um Weasley.

Agora queria ter certeza se era isso mesmo, ou havia algo a mais no meio.

Suspirou, afastando-se do espelho e dando mais uma olhada ao quarto vazio que se encontrava, antes de deixar esse refúgio, com a intenção de voltar todos os dias e tentar descobrir muitas coisas que queria, sobre esse estranho sonserino.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem a demora, mas infelizmente as atualizações serão nesse ritmo lento. Espero que mesmo assim não desistam de acompanhar.

**Agradecimento a: Monique** – olá, obrigada pelo review, demorei, desculpe, mas espero que continue lendo! Bjs! **Gê-Black **– olá, obrigada pelas palavras! Está ainda no começo, mas logo eles terão uma relação mais íntima. Bjs! **Bibis Black** – olá! Obrigada plo comentário! E nossa, fico sem palavras para dizer o que senti ao saber que vc gosta de minhas fics! Bjs! **Karol** – olá, queria agradecer pelo review e por suas palavras! Espero que continue acompanhando mesmo depois dessa demora. Ando tendo problemas e trabalho, então não tenho muito tempo pra escrever firme, mas adoro escrever e ler fics para me tranqüilizar dessa vida :) Desculpe a demora! Bjs! **Fabi** – olá, obrigada pelo apoio e por continuar me acompanhando mesmo com meus atrasos absurdos :) Bjaum, linda! **Felton Blackthorn** – olá, obrigada pelo coment! Bem, nem eu sei como surgem essas idéias, elas brotam sozinhas risos, estou ansiosa pelas suas idéias! Eternity já é uma de minhas favoritas, logo lerei as que faltam e te mando reviews ;) Bjs!

Obrigada a todos e um grande abraço! Até o próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: O Espelho**

**Beta: **Bibis Black

* * *

**Parte 3**

A primeira aula era Poções. Bela maneira de começar o dia depois de sua fabulosa descoberta, pensava Harry enquanto se dirigia à sala com Ron e Hermione.

Seus pensamentos ainda estavam em Malfoy e em sua expressão quando tocara no assunto Trio de Ouro.

Sempre o julgou arrogante e superficial, sem motivos profundos por suas rixas e demais artifícios. Para ele, Malfoy era e sempre seria, um rapaz que só enxerga o próprio nariz, sem problemas por ser rico, sem preocupações e obstáculos. Ele era alguém que tinha tudo na mão e não conhecia a verdade por trás do dinheiro e poderio o qual estava imerso. Malfoy não precisava se preocupar com nada, tudo já estava pronto e era apenas necessário respirar para passar cada dia e lograr um futuro brilhante.

Sim, para Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy teria um futuro brilhante...

Assim que entraram na sala, o notou sentado ao lado de Blaise Zabini, numa conversa casual. Pareciam se divertir com algum assunto.

Passou por eles como se não os visse ali e foi se sentar três fileiras atrás, numa posição que podia ver seu perfil sem dar tão na cara.

Tinha vontade de rir dele, mas ainda era cedo de mostrar sua brincadeira. Ainda queria descobrir mais coisas desse loiro, que talvez, fosse muito mais interessante, para ter como se defender de sua língua afiada.

Passou a aula da mesma forma que sempre, sendo ralhado pelo professor Snape e com comentários ácidos por parte de Malfoy.

Apenas se limitou a lhe sorrir enigmático, sem se abalar pelo que dizia, o que fez o slytherin franzir imperceptivelmente as sobrancelhas e parar por hora, de o provocar.

Realmente, para Draco, aquele dia estava sendo como outro qualquer, até aquele exato momento.

Snape havia zombado da poção mal feita de Potter, o que era rotina em todas as aulas, mas por estranha razão, quando foi caçoar de mais um trabalho mal elaborado do gryffindor, este lhe lançou um olhar divertido e um sorriso enigmático.

Sem aquele olhar de raiva e lábios frisados retendo algum comentário igualmente pesado para calar-lhe e eventualmente, perder pontos.

Potter apenas lhe dedicou uma expressão difícil de se decifrar, como quem sabe de algo que muitos nem sonham...

E se sentiu perturbado.

Deixou de atormenta-lo o restante dos vinte minutos que faltavam para a aula terminar, mais preocupado em saber o que acontecia do que perder tempo tentando incomoda-lo.

O restante do dia passou sem mais se encontrarem, e quando tiveram a última aula em conjunto, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Potter continuava o mesmo gryffindor de sempre.

Conversando animadamente com os amigos, falando sobre Luna Lovegood e algo sobre o final de semana em Hogsmeade.

- O que houve Draco? – perguntou Blaise, ao deixarem a aula e encaminharem ao Salão Comunal.

- Nada... Achei que... – pensou melhor, negando com a cabeça – Esquece.

- Potter? – o amigo sorriu um pouco – Ele estava estranho, como se fosse inabalável, o que é bem surpreendente pra quem ontem mesmo quase ficou verde de raiva quando fizemos um inofensivo comentário sobre sua nova paquera.

O loiro apenas deu de ombros e entrou no dormitório, tratou de deixar sua mochila num canto perto da cama e pegou uma outra de ombro, estilo universitário, pronto para se enfiar em seu refúgio.

- Vai sumir de novo? – o amigo o observava de sua cama.

- Não tenho nada pra fazer, então eu ia desaparecer. – sorriu prepotente, vendo como Blaise enrugava as sobrancelhas.

- Vamos dar uma caminhada pelo jardim – o moreno propôs, dando de ombros. – Antes que você suma.

Draco ponderou um pouco e concordou, devolvendo as coisas em sua cama.

No jardim, caminharam tranqüilamente enquanto conversavam futilidades, e Malfoy nem chegou a notar que mais ao longe, um certo gryffindor conversava em baixo de uma árvore com seus dois melhores amigos e dispensava olhares furtivos em sua direção.

Depois de uma hora de distração, para relaxar dos estudos do dia, Draco se despediu do grupo de slytherins ao qual se envolveram pelo caminho e acabaram no meio de uma gostosa discussão sobre matérias e trabalhos futuros.

Passou ao longe frente à mirada esverdeada até desaparecer dentro do castelo.

Harry sorriu vagamente, voltando sua atenção aos outros estudantes que também passavam as horas curtindo a entrada da noite, como quem apenas vaga o olhar sem um ponto exato para mirar.

Ficou ali durante mais trinta minutos até que se espreguiçando e disfarçando o tédio de continuar ouvindo as explicações de Hermione para um projeto de Herbologia, se pôs de pé.

- Pessoal, acho que irei ao dormitório.

- Já cansado Harry? – perguntara Dean, quem chegava esse momento junto com Seamus e Neville.

- Acho que vou dar uma passadinha perto do Salão Comunal de Ravenclaw antes de me deitar – desconversou, sabendo que com essa escusa, ninguém o interrogaria caso não estivesse de fato no dormitório masculino.

Ron e Hermione sorriram cúmplices e aprovaram a idéia.

* * *

Harry caminhou com cuidado até o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, subiu para seu quarto e vasculhou o baú ao lado de sua cama a capa de invisibilidade. A dobrou cuidadosamente e com um feitiço de encolher a pôs no bolso da túnica e seguiu novamente para fora de sua Casa.

Na saída cruzou com Ginny e sorriu a ela, indo em direção ao corredor que levava a Ravenclaw, para garantir que estava realmente indo para aquele lado.

Quando constatou que não havia mais ninguém por perto e que o corredor estava completamente vazio, retirou a capa do bolso, fazendo com que voltasse ao tamanho original e se cobriu, retornando os passos até aquela escada escondida.

Deu mais uma olhada para trás, cuidando para não fazer barulho enquanto subia os degraus e se embrenhava pela escuridão do corredor de Eco.

Contemplou mais uma vez, baixo a capa de invisibilidade, os quadros que ali estavam enfeitando, parando na correspondente ao seu refúgio.

Eco lhe dedicou um olhar triste, mas depois sorriu. Isso lhe comprovou que as pinturas podiam ver através do tecido mágico que o cobria.

Ia dizer a senha quando um ruído foi ouvido vindo da direção da escada. Seu sangue congelou, se pregando contra a tela do quadro enquanto Filch erguia a mão que sustinha a lamparina, fazendo a claridade amarelada romper a escuridão do corredor.

Harry reteve a respiração, enquanto o velho inspetor estreitava os olhos e encarava em sua direção. Com cuidado, girou os olhos para Eco, que ainda o mirava. Ficou pálido e negou imperceptivelmente com a cabeça, tentando faze-la entender que ninguém podia vê-lo ali.

A moça logo deixou de olha-lo para olhar diretamente a Filch.

- Tem alguém aí? – o velho resmungou com grosseria, vendo que a pintura o encarava agora.

Eco levou o dedo indicador aos lábios em sinal de silêncio, lançando um olhar carinhoso e sonhador à imagem do belo Narciso, deitado a seus pés, na beira do lago, como se ele pudesse despertar com qualquer ruído.

Filch resmungou por baixo e logo deu as costas, retornando por onde viera. Nunca gostava de inspecionar aquele corredor, assim como o corredor contíguo a este, cujos motivos eram Narciso. Não sabia porque o castelo tinha aqueles dois ambientes que nunca eram usados, assim como muitos outros espalhados pela antiga e imensa estrutura de Hogwarts, mas como sua função, apenas cumpria ordens.

Harry soltou o ar que retinha e inspirou com alívio, mas manteve-se no mesmo lugar até que teve certeza de que o velho havia ido de fato. Desencostou do quadro e o olhou com um sorriso.

- Passion – sussurrou e viu o quadro se mover lhe mostrando a entrada.

Quando passou ao interior do quarto, ficou um pouco confuso ao notar que além da lareira e da poltrona, havia agora uma espécie de escrivaninha vazia encostada na parede e sem cadeira e sobre a lareira um candelabro de cinco velas apagadas. Mesmo sendo noite, a claridade da lua iluminava perfeitamente o cômodo vazio de janelas altas sem cortinas.

Retirou a capa e a deixou no encosto da poltrona, onde se acomodou. Seus olhos logo caíram sobre a superfície plana do espelho frente a si.

Porém, no instante que seus olhos focaram o alvo, ficou ligeiramente surpreso e preocupado.

Draco estava deitado de lado na cama, sem a túnica e a gravata, apenas mantinha a calça, a camisa e as meias do uniforme escolar. Seu corpo estava encolhido em modo fetal, os joelhos batendo rente ao peito, separados apenas pelos braços encolhidos cujas mãos unidas de dedos entrelaçados encobria a boca. Fios platinados caíam-lhe pela face de modo desgrenhado, mas não chegava a encobrir seus olhos. As pálpebras levemente serradas faziam com que seus olhos azuis prateados tomassem um matiz mais escuro, quase negro. Sua pele estava pálida, quase branca, que julgou ser efeito da claridade das velas acesas.

Franziu o cenho, intrigado em encontra-lo daquela forma tão frágil e abandonada.

Então aconteceu uma reviravolta de sentimentos, modificando tudo que sentia e achava desde cedo e nas traquinagens que queria pregar nesse slytherin no dia seguinte, passando a sentir preocupação, arrependimento e uma sutil vontade de conforta-lo.

O que causara este estado tão vulnerável? Em que estaria pensando? 

Então seu corpo tremeu, como se um vento frio lhe atingisse em cheio, fazendo seus ombros encolherem e instintivamente levou as mãos aos braços, como se abraçasse a si mesmo, no momento em que ouviu um soluço escapar pelos lábios de Malfoy, este, assustado com o próprio soluço, mordeu os dedos para evitar que mais deles escapassem sem seu consentimento e fechou os olhos, retendo as lágrimas, mas sem poder evitar que uma lhe deslizasse e molhasse o lençol.

Harry vagou os olhos por esse cabelo tão fino que lhe manchava a face agora rosada e sobre as pálpebras, notando que estas tremiam. Então desceu o olhar para o lábio róseo que outrora era impossível se ver, em como encobria parte da pele pálida de seus longos dedos, mas não o suficiente para lhe encobrir uma fileira rasa de dentes brancos, cravados na própria carne, para que não lhe escapasse o choro.

Draco Malfoy estava chorando?

Não era bem isso que queria descobrir de seu rival de escola, do garoto mimado e arrogante, filho de Comensal da Morte...

Não era isso que queria ver, de uma forma tão intensa e tão inesperada e que era inevitavelmente atraente...

Humano...

Tão humano quanto Ron em seu primeiro ano, se sacrificando com obstinação...

Tão humano quanto Mione o abraçando e o confortando após sua perda mais drástica...

Tão humano quanto Sírius e seus pais, dando suas vidas para protege-lo...

Mas havia algo completamente diferente nessa sensação de humanidade, de vida e de sentimentos, pois Malfoy estava sendo tão humano por aparentar pedir socorro, ser confortado, ser querido e protegido...

Era como se Malfoy colocasse em suas mãos a oportunidade de ser o sanador, e não o ferido... De ser o protetor e não a vítima...

E de certa forma desejava ser esse protetor, quem consola, quem mima, quem envolve...

Mesmo sendo aquele que deve vencer, sabia perfeitamente que todos a sua volta o protegem, que estão determinados em se sacrificarem para que chegue lá, que vivem cuidando de cada passo seu, para que não caia pelo caminho...

E invariavelmente, dessa forma, não o deixam respirar, não o deixam estender a mão para quem precisa e não conseguem enxergar que também pode socorrer e sair com vida para o confronto final...

Era angustiante viver nessa redoma de absoluta proteção, mesmo estando agradecido por cada sacrifício de seus amigos e daqueles que amava, mesmo assim, era angustiante vê-los sofrendo, se acabando e morrendo para que continue respirando por mais um dia...

Seus olhos voltaram a percorrer o corpo de Malfoy e o viu se sobressaltar por mais um soluço que tragava a duras penas.

Decidido, se ergueu da poltrona e se aproximou do espelho, vendo como a luz lilás o envolvia. Respirou fundo e chamou em tom suave.

- Draco...

Malfoy se encolheu assim que ouviu seu nome, apertando os olhos com força e se negando a responder.

- Draco... Deixe-me ajudá-lo... Por favor...

- Você não pode... – viu como o loiro abria vagamente os olhos, derramando duas lágrimas em seu trajeto. – Você é um simples espelho – ironizou com a voz fanhosa pelo choro retido por longo tempo.

Harry ficou ainda mais chocado, notando o quanto esse slytherin era contraditório. Horas atrás era esnobe e debochado, como se sua vida fosse as mil maravilhas e agora, estava tão arrasado e triste como se sua vida fosse uma tragédia.

- Você pode se desabafar... – tentou, mordendo o lábio inferior em agonia, sem saber realmente como se fazia para confortar alguém.

Draco ficou observando seu reflexo através de seus claros cílios. As lágrimas formavam uma névoa em sua visão, mas mesmo assim, podia ver claramente a si mesmo, naquela superfície fria emoldurada por flores douradas, como se realmente quisesse ajuda-lo e conforta-lo. Via preocupação aos olhos prateados e angustia por presenciar a si mesmo naquela situação lamentável.

- Por favor... – seu reflexo implorou tão suave e carregado de sentimento, que era até impossível ter vindo de uma mera magia.

As lágrimas voltaram a embargar os olhos prateados. Malfoy se encolheu ainda mais, dessa vez soltando soluços baixinhos.

- Estou morrendo... – murmurou por fim, a voz carregada de dor que estremeceu o coração de Harry, do outro lado do espelho.

O moreno se retesou, as palavras de Malfoy penetrando em sua mente e sendo processadas, sentiu o momento em que sua preocupação e angustia por vê-lo naquele estado, dava lugar ao pânico e desespero. Seu peito se oprimiu, a voz sumiu na garganta e apenas conseguiu arregalar os olhos com espanto.

Mas tentou recobrar o controle do próprio corpo quando a voz apagada do loiro se fez ouvir novamente, mais baixa que antes.

- Estou morrendo sozinho... – e voltou a fechar os olhos com tristeza.

- Draco... Por Merlin... Eu não entendo... – Harry apoiou as mãos na borda do espelho, apertando inconscientemente – Olha pra mim. – pediu, mas o loiro não voltou a abrir os olhos, o que o fez se desesperar – Draco! - Com sacrifício Malfoy voltou a abrir os olhos e o focou com cansaço. Harry voltou a sentir seu peito oprimindo – Não vou deixa-lo morrer... Entendeu? Eu não o deixarei morrer... – disse com calma e cuidadosamente.

Viu como o slytherin franzia o cenho de modo doloroso e mordia o lábio inferior, deixando-o avermelhado. Seu olhar azulado percorreu o quarto, para então, com um tremendo esforço, se erguer com a ajuda dos braços.

Assim que Malfoy se sentou, de seu corpo rolou um frasco vazio de poção que no instante seguinte caiu da cama e foi parar ao centro do tapete. Isso fez Harry ficar ainda mais preocupado.

- Draco... O que andou bebendo? – seus olhos não se desviaram do frasco.

Malfoy seguiu seus olhos até o frasco e sorriu com desgosto, negando com a cabeça ignorou a pergunta. Deslizou os pés para o chão e se incorporou. Vacilou alguns passos, as pálpebras se fechando como se estivessem pesadas e se aproximou do espelho.

Seus longos e brancos dedos tocaram a superfície fria do espelho e foi deslizando até se sentar no chão.

Harry o acompanhou, também se sentando no chão, ao seu lado.

- Você é o primeiro que me diz isso... – Malfoy sorriu de leve, apoiando um ombro contra o espelho e descansando seu peso, depois pousou a cabeça, ficando levemente inclinado. – Pena que não passa de um simples feitiço...

Não entendia porque, mas ver Malfoy nesse estado o fazia se esquecer de todas as brigas, de que o detestava e que chegou a desejar que ele sumisse de sua vida. Seria sua síndrome de herói altruísta? Não sabia dizer...

Era como se fosse seu dever resgata-lo do que seja que o estava consumindo. Seu estado não parecia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, parecia real, doloroso e triste...

Extremamente triste...

Era como se ele estivesse realmente cansado de continuar vivendo, que preferia se deixar levar, para ter um pouco de descanso, e se perguntou o que lhe faziam... Quem estava lhe causando tanto sofrimento.

- Não se preocupe Draco... – murmurou. – Vou estar aqui e o ajudarei no que for preciso... Nunca o deixaria perecer...

Enquanto dizia essas palavras de conforto, mal notou que atrás de si, cortinas brancas se desenrolaram magicamente e encobriram as janelas, como uma suave e ao mesmo tempo resistente barreira. Um grosso tapete apareceu ao meio do cômodo, dando mais calor, assim como mais uma poltrona surgiu frente à lareira, como se invitasse o dono a se sentar confortavelmente frente ao fogo para se aquecer do frio.

Os olhos de Harry apenas estavam fitos ao semblante suave de Draco, contemplando de perto a caída que formava suas pálpebra terminando em longos fiozinhos platinados, levemente curvados.

A mão do loiro ainda se mantinha espalmada contra o espelho. Observou como era isenta de cor. Levantou a sua e também a pousou sobre a superfície fria, de encontro a ela e foi como se pudesse sentir a maciez de Malfoy.

Draco permaneceu de olhos fechados por alguns minutos, até que quebrou o silencio e a contemplação de seu reflexo.

- Lembra quando me perguntou sobre o Trio de Gryffindor? – Draco sorriu sem esperar uma resposta e continuou. - Queria que ele me tirasse daqui... Que me socorresse como faz com seus amigos... Queria poder enxergar nele o herói que todos vêem... Mas ele me rejeitou uma vez, e só uma única vez alguém me rejeita. Me decepcionei desde aquele dia, não pela rejeição em si, mas ao descobrir que ele não era como todos diziam... Ele me julgou sem me conhecer e nunca de fato quis saber como eu era... – suspirou com cansaço – Eu posso ser tudo aquilo que ele me xinga, mas boa parte foi em função ao que ele próprio criou. As pessoas mudam conforme as convivências... Se tivéssemos sido amigos, talvez eu saberia como é ter sentimento de equipe e ser cúmplice, e talvez eu seria mais um de seus cúmplices em cada regra quebrada... Talvez ele me faria aceitar a sangue ruim como uma igual e ao ridículo do ruivo mesmo ele sendo pobre... Porque ele tem carisma e sempre consegue o que quer, e acho que não seria tão diferente comigo... Se tivéssemos sido amigos...

Harry fechou os olhos com pesar, frente a essas palavras tão duras, mesmo sendo ditas com tanta suavidade.

Agora sabia o motivo de ser tão desprezado... E pensava se realmente seria diferente, pois como Malfoy acabara de dizer, as pessoas possuem a capacidade de mudar umas às outras com a convivência, tanto para o bem, como para o mal.

Se não tivesse se precipitado em excluir qualquer possibilidade de convivência com esse loiro, talvez teria conseguido algo bom no final das contas... Tão satisfatório para Malfoy, como para si próprio, pois como dito, as pessoas aprendem coisas novas com as convivências...

Voltou a abrir os olhos para ver que Malfoy adormecera ali, os braços caídos frouxos em seu colo, as pernas dobradas e o corpo inclinado contra o espelho.

Quis carrega-lo para deita-lo na cama onde pudesse dormir com mais conforto, mas não podia. Então, se encostou de igual forma contra o espelho, como um verdadeiro reflexo e ali adormeceu, confuso demais para tentar saber o que acontecia com eles, angustiado demais para tentar entender em quê estava se metendo e se culpando, pois sabia que fizera mais um erro e que muitas coisas, talvez, poderiam ter sido evitadas, se tivesse tomado outras decisões...

Sua única certeza era a de nunca deixa-lo sozinho...

* * *

A fraca luminosidade do sol fez com que acordasse. Piscou algumas vezes para dispersar o sono remanescente e adaptar os olhos com a claridade até que sentiu seu corpo dolorido e levemente dormente.

Xingou baixo ao notar que adormecera sentado no chão e numa posição desfavorável para dormir.

Com preguiça endireitou o corpo e esfregou a nuca, tentando amenizar o mal estar. Então seus olhos focaram o espelho.

Sorriu um pouco e mal se dera conta que havia sorrido. Seu reflexo estava bem ao seu lado, ainda dormindo, o que achou bem estranho para um feitiço de espelho. E se recordou das palavras confortantes e carregadas de preocupações que lhe dispensara até o último segundo, antes de adormecer.

Tocou no vidro, bem sobre o rosto de si mesmo, como se fosse um tímido carinho de gratidão.

Via a si mesmo, sem tirar nem pôs. Era o seu cabelo liso, fino e platinado, seu rosto suave e pálido, as mesmas maçãs do rosto, os mesmos lábios rosados e definidos, assim como os olhos, tão pratas como deveriam ser, sem um tom a mais ou a menos...

Entretanto, havia a berrante diferença nas personalidades, no caráter e na forma de se expressarem.

Se de aparência eram tão idênticos, mais idênticos dos que gêmeos, na personalidade e na forma de pensar eram completamente distintos, e isso era o que estava lhe fascinando...

Olhava a si mesmo e sentia-se atraído...

Draco não era tolo e percebera que esse espelho deveria ser especial e único. Seria alguém ali preso?

Era possível...

Alguém que morrera, e sua alma ali estava confinada por toda a eternidade?

Era o mais provável...

Esse pensamento fez amenizar o sutil desespero por se ver gostando de si próprio. Gostando das palavras que absorvera e lhe acalmara consideravelmente na noite anterior...

Gostando dessa inusitada companhia...

Seu sorriso se alargou um pouco mais, antes de se levantar de deixar o quarto, em direção ao banheiro. Se trocaria ali para só voltar ao seu dormitório em Slytherin para pegar seus materiais antes de tomar o café da manhã.

Depois de meia hora, voltou para frente do espelho e notou que seu reflexo ainda estava adormecido. Contemplou-o por um par de minutos e marchou rumo às masmorras, mais alegre em passar o dia, mesmo o efeito da poção que tomara o deixar com um inevitável vazio por dentro.

Quando a passagem do refúgio de Draco se fechou, deixando o quarto sozinho, foi que Harry abriu os olhos e girou o corpo, ficando encostado na superfície plana do espelho.

Estava acordado fazia algum tempo e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar ali, observando o slytherin dormindo.

Era estranho...

Suspirou longamente com a mesma sensação de ontem... Com a mesma determinação crescendo dentro do peito...

Não sabia se estaria fazendo certo, mas se pudesse ajudar a Malfoy, se utilizando daquele espelho, assim o faria. Ao menos usaria esse artefato de forma certa e não apenas para espionar e caçoar dos outros, como no início pensou em fazer.

Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás até encostar ao vidro e puxou na memória cada pedacinho de pele, de fios, de pêlos, de lábios e lágrimas que contemplou na noite. Não precisou se esforçar para que esses trechos de corpo e pele lhe dominassem a mente, causando um estranho calafrio em sua coluna.

Esse era um Draco Malfoy que valia guardar vivo na memória...

Olhos túrgidos o fitando com intensidade, lábios semi-abertos e ofegante, pele levemente rosada...

Se sobre-saltou quando essas novas imagens surgiram sem sua permissão. Estremeceu tentando borrar esses pensamentos, mas que de fato nada adiantou.

Foi então que decidiu sair dali e retornar o quanto antes à Gryffindor para se aprontar, ou chegaria atrasado na primeira aula, pois já se fazia tarde e mal se dera conta que perdera tanto tempo apenas assim, contemplando, imaginando e sonhando acordado.

* * *

**Agradecimentos à: Bella Potter Malfoy** (obrigada pelas palavras e pela compreensão! É gratificante saber que gosta das fics e que sempre as acompanhará! Bjs!), **Gê-Black **(obrigada pelas palavras e pela compreensão. Aqui expliquiei o que tem nessa inimizade, mas também dei margens a outros mistérios em relação ao Draco. Espero que tenha gostado e que acompanhe sempre, apesar da longa demora nas atualizações. Bjs!), **Giulia Lovegood** (obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs!), **Scheila Potter Malfoy** (obrigada pelas palavras! Apesar de que essa fic não será longa, mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Adoro seus coments! Bjs!), **Felton Blackthorn** (obrigada pelas palavras, que bom que está gostando dessa fic também, espero que a acompanhe sempre. Quanto a Segunda Chance, ela está um pouco encalhada, mas já escrevi uma parte do capítulo, espero que eu consiga escrever o resto em breve para estar postando. E desculpe, só agora estou lendo as reviews daqui, e que notei sua pergunta. Quando o FF não deixa postar, eu exporto um chap já existente, depois eu edito ele apagando tudo e no lugar colando o chap novo. Espero que ajude. Bjs!), **Inu **(obrigada pelos 2 reviews, apesar de serem mais um apelo para atualizar Caminho do Coração "risos XD", mas me alegra que goste tanto assim daquela fic a ponto de ler outras minhas e deixar reviews! Bjs!), **Flor da Aurora **(obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs!), **Rafael9692 **(obrigada pelas palavras, fico até sem saber como agradecer! Espero que acompanhe sempre essa fic, e nesse capítulo, coloquei um pouco mais de mistérios, achei que estava precisando para incrementar um pouquinho na trama :). Bjs!) e **Tonks Black** (obrigada pelas palavras! Bjs!).

E obrigada à Bibis Black por betar.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: O Espelho**

**Beta:** Scheila Potter Malfoy

**Fanfiction dedicado a:** Meel Deep Dark e milinha-potter.

* * *

**Parte 4**

- Se adiciona primeiro as asas de mariposas ou as folhas de mandrágoras?

Draco sorriu e ergueu os olhos para ver seu reflexo. Estava em seu refúgio, deitado de bruços no tapete frente ao espelho. Seu reflexo estava igualmente da mesma forma e ambos tinham pergaminho e tinta em suas frentes e ao lado, um livro de Poções aberto na página correspondente ao trabalho. Enquanto tinha a mania de morder a ponta da pluma ao qual escrevia, o seu outro eu a rodava entre os dedos.

- Primeiro se agrega à poção o cedro previamente picado em cubos. – Viu como seu reflexo torceu os lábios e tratou de rabiscar algo em seu pergaminho e escrever o que acabava de dizer. – Depois as asas e por último as folhas.

Draco ficou observando como sua imagem era perfeita, não no sentido físico, mas tinha algo, ou melhor, várias coisas que não possuía. Notava um olhar verdadeiro e carregado de emoções. Quando sorria, era com vontade e sem vergonha e fazia alguns gestos que eram até graciosos.

Harry, que terminava de anotar em seu pergaminho, ergueu os olhos para ver Draco o olhando. A cabeça apoiada na palma da mão esquerda e um distinto sorriso detrás da pluma que mordiscava. Instantaneamente sorriu de volta.

Os dias que se seguiram, permaneceram sempre ali, como se houvessem entrado em um acordo mudo de passarem o tempo livre na companhia do outro.

Não se estranhavam mais e eram gratificantes essas horas.

- Não quero mais estudar. –Empurrou os materiais para o lado, quitando de sua frente e cruzou os braços frente ao peito.

- Sabe... – Draco também afastou seus materiais, não como Harry. Fechou o livro tendo o cuidado de demarcar a página, enrolou o pergaminho e os colocou cuidadosamente para o lado. – Quando te olho, eu vejo a mim mesmo, mas... Somos distintos.

-Distintos como? –Harry camuflou um sorriso. Sem dúvida eram completamente diferentes.

-Somos opostos. Enquanto eu sou ótimo em poções, você é lamentável. – Explicou, rindo quando seu reflexo ficou com uma expressão indignada.

- Não sou tão burro assim! – Se queixou em tom baixo e ofendido.

- Não disse que era burro, eu disse que era lamentável em poções. Entretanto, em Feitiços você é ótimo. E sou organizado, não faço isso que acabou de fazer. –Apontou para os materiais em seu espelho.

Harry deu uma olhadinha neles. Livro ainda aberto e pergaminho amassado como se fosse reutilizado depois de estar no lixo. Corou um pouco, vendo pela primeira vez como era relaxado. Ron era igual a si e os demais alunos de sua casa nunca disseram nada a respeito de ser tão preguiçoso. Só Hermione que lhe advertia, mas como ela era Mione, não levava a sério.

- Tem razão, não posso continuar assim. –Concordou, tentando inutilmente alisar o maltratado pergaminho para deixá-lo mais decente.

- A primeira coisa que Severus analisa, não é o que está escrito, mas o estado do trabalho. Depois a caligrafia, se está feita com desleixo ou se foi com cuidado. Isso lhe mostra a personalidade de cada aluno. Se a letra é grande e corrida, feita em garranchos, ele sabe que o aluno é preguiçoso e só por esse fato, ele já tem noção do que encontrará ali escrito. Nada coerente e faltando muitas coisas essenciais para uma pesquisa. Ganhamos pontos desde o exemplar trabalho até o conteúdo descrito e a riqueza nos detalhes.

- Então é por isso que os Slytherins tem notas mais altas em Poções? – Ficou surpreso por essa descoberta.

- Você diz como se Severus desse credencial para nós, o que não é verdade. –Negou com a cabeça sem alterar seu bom humor. – Se fosse assim, Hermione Granger e Dean Tomas não teriam notas altas nessa matéria. E Crabbe e Goyle não teriam notas tão baixas. A diferença é que todos os Sly são esforçados e cuidadosos, principalmente se tratando da matéria do nosso tutor de casa.

- Verdade... – Harry finalmente entendeu que o seboso e intragável Snape não faria algo assim. Ele e Ron também tinham as notas mais baixas, só perdendo dos dois Slytherins citados por Malfoy, mas porque eram mal nessa matéria, além de serem relaxados.

- Como você conhece todos esses alunos que conversamos?

Essa pergunta de Draco fez Harry se sobre-saltar.

- Apenas conheço. –Deu de ombros, sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

Ficaram em silencio durante um tempo, até que o loiro se fez ouvir.

- Lembra quando falei que fiquei com várias pessoas?

Harry ergueu os olhos do tapete ao qual estava mirando, quando chegara a seu refúgio pela manhã do dia anterior esse tapete havia surgido bem ali, e se perdeu em prata brilhante. Draco permanecia na mesma posição, a cabeça descansando em sua mão e mordiscando a ponta da pena.

- Lembro. – Sorriu um pouco. Havia sido um choque saber que ele ficara com Seamus.

- Eu menti. –O loiro abriu um tímido sorriso enquanto, pela primeira vez, suas bochechas coravam de vergonha.

- Você. Mentiu... – Repetiu perplexo. Por pouco não agüentava e perguntava para Finnigan se Draco era realmente bom na cama, como todos diziam que era. Chegou a ponto de morder a língua ao ter o irlandês à disposição para suas curiosidades em relação a Malfoy, só não perguntou por não saber o que explicaria, se Seamus inquirisse como ficou sabendo disso, pois parecia que ninguém sabia.

- Menti. –Confirmou suas palavras. – Nunca estive com ninguém.

- Mas e os boatos que se espalham por toda Hogwarts... –Ainda estava pasmo.

- Que eu sou o rei do sexo? – Riu alto rolando o corpo para ficar de barriga pra cima. – É exatamente isso, boatos. Tudo começou com Pansy e a mentira que ela deu a todos depois do Baile de Inverno em nosso quarto ano. Ela estava tão revoltada porque nem sequer a beijei como ela garantiu às meninas que ia acontecer, então disse para Dafynne que tivemos uma louca e apaixonada sessão de sexo. Quando me perguntaram se era verdade o que se falavam pela Sala Comunal eu simplesmente não disse nada. Surpreso e curioso demais para saber o que aconteceria se essa dúvida continuasse.

- Todos acreditaram... – Harry permaneceu do mesmo jeito, observando o corpo pálido que estava displicente sobre o tapete.

- Sim. – Draco voltou a girar o corpo para conseguir ver seu reflexo. Nesse movimento, seu cabelo ficou levemente desgrenhado. – Dafynne, que tem uma saudável rivalidade com Pansy, esperou que chegasse a festa de Salazar Slytherin daquele mesmo ano e inventou que eu a encurralei num dos corredores desertos perto da aula de Adivinhação para passar o tempo e que foi incrível. – Voltou a rir, sem se gabar pelo que contava, como se isso fosse absurdamente patético e engraçado. – Eu não disse nada contra nem a favor, então passou a ser tido como verdade. Passei a ser um libertino, como Casanova, por estar com duas garotas, então outras se aproveitaram de minha _fama_ e passaram a inventar aventuras com o monitor de Slytherin, tarde da noite e em algum recanto escuro.

Harry também sorriu, sem acreditar. Jurava que esses boatos eram verdadeiros, porque tinham pessoas que _viram_ Malfoy com alguém pelos cantos de Hogwarts. Agora duvidava de tudo que se fofocavam pelo castelo.

- Por que resolveu me contar a verdade? – Estava louco por saber.

Draco parou de sorrir e pensou um pouco. – Não sei. – Deu de ombros.

- Confia em mim? – Harry sussurrou, ainda preso no olhar do loiro.

- Você é apenas um espelho e fica num quarto isolado. –Sorriu um pouco. – Só se você é como os quadros e pode passar de espelho a espelho.

Oh, certo. Como foi se esquecer que era apenas um reflexo? Ficou mais decepcionado do que imaginou.

- Não... Creio que não posso fazer isso... – E tentou um sorriso.

Notou que Malfoy o olhava estranhamente, com um brilho diferente nas esferas azuladas.

Draco sim sabia por que havia contado aquilo. Era o mesmo motivo que o levava até ali todos os dias e que o fazia querer viver nesse mundo ao invés da realidade de fora. O mesmo motivo que fazia com que parasse tudo que estava fazendo, para se fitar em qualquer espelho que lhe surgisse pelo caminho e ficar se olhando e se analisando com um sutil sorriso.

Blaise e Pansy começaram a lhe dizer que estava estranho e os outros a chamá-lo de Narcisista. Sabia que tinha um pouco disso, mas eles nunca dariam conta de seu confidente, de seu companheiro nos momentos mais solitários.

Estava se fechando dentro de si, julgando que ele próprio supriria a falta de contato com o mundo, que tudo passou a girar em torno de si mesmo.

As conversas mais interessantes e os segredos mais bem guardados eram para o Draco do espelho. As confissões mais íntimas e os momentos mais felizes eram para o Draco do espelho...

Estava ficando tão apegado ao Draco sorridente naquela superfície fria que passou a desejar mais que uma casual conversa.

A poção do sono que estava dependente fazia dois anos passou aos poucos a ser esquecida dentro de seu baú, no quarto comunitário das masmorras.

As cobranças rígidas de seu pai, mesmo este estando preso, passaram a ser jogadas num canto qualquer de sua mente.

A marionete sem vida, manipulada ao bel prazer dos outros, voltava a ter carne e alma, quando pisava em seu refúgio e encontrava a si mesmo o esperando com aquele confortante sorriso de boas vindas.

"Como foi seu dia?" –O reflexo sempre lhe perguntava, como se seu bem estar e o que fizera era mais importante que qualquer outro assunto.

Frases que nunca dissera antes passou a dizer com freqüência, como:

"Quero conversar". "Me sinto sozinho". "Estou com medo".

E ouvia dos lábios daquele Draco tão diferente de si a que mais lhe agradava: – "Fique mais um pouco, não vá embora agora".

Lábios que imploravam sua companhia...

Baixo a mirada de si mesmo, levou dois dedos de encontro à própria boca, contornando com lentidão.

E o último desejo surgiu em seu peito, direcionado a si mesmo, do outro lado dessa superfície plana, emoldurada com narcisos.

Queria senti-lo...

E as duas molduras sobre a lareira se preencheram de uma tela amarelada, uma com a imagem do dono desse recanto, cabelo platinado e olhos fulgurantes e a outra com a sombra de alguém sem rosto e sem cores, como se fosse feito em aquarela.

- Draco? – Harry lhe chamou baixo, impressionado com tamanha sensualidade, beleza e ternura que irradiavam por todo o corpo do loiro.

- Não me olhe assim, por favor... –Implorou em um suspiro. – Me excita...

Seu reflexo ficou perplexo com essa revelação. Os olhos se arregalaram e um vermelho intenso tingiu suas bochechas.

Harry levou a mão ao peito, sentindo seu coração disparado e a própria excitação escolheu esse momento para aparecer, percorrendo seu sangue até o baixo ventre.

Ficou mais tenso quando Draco se engatinhou até o espelho e lhe sorriu um pouco. Tomou coragem e fez o mesmo parando bem próximos, apenas separados pelo vidro expeço.

Com cuidado o loiro encostou os lábios na superfície fria e espalmou a mão direita como um apoio. Não precisou de muito para pousar a sua contra a de Malfoy e encostar os lábios de encontro aos dele. Não fecharam os olhos para poderem se mirar intensamente.

Mesmo só conseguindo sentir o frio daquele objeto que lhes barravam o contato, Harry sentiu o calor lhe invadir o peito, e seu quarto, já quase todo mobiliado, terminou por se completar, sendo uma cópia fiel ao de Malfoy. E sobre sua lareira, as duas molduras se preencheram, uma com seu próprio retrato, a outra, com o retrato de Draco.

Quando o último matiz de tinta acabou por se espalhar pelo cabelo do quadro que representava Draco, o espelho se enegreceu por completo.

Assustado, tateou sem noção do que havia acontecido, enquanto do outro lado, Draco se viu se olhando a um simples reflexo seu. Os olhos que fitava não tinham mais aquele brilho nem aquele algo distinto por quem tanto se envolveu.

Também se afastou e se moveu, vendo sua cópia seguir fielmente todos os seus errôneos movimentos.

- Dray? – Chamou baixo, totalmente perdido.

E o reflexo apenas se manteve ali, confuso à espera da mesma resposta.

E foi assim até o avançar da noite, quando tiveram a obrigação de dormirem mesmo sem vontade, e no dia seguinte, quando despertaram cedo para correrem ao espelho, na esperança de se verem novamente.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry caminhava desanimado ao lado dos dois melhores amigos. Tivera aula em conjunto com Slytherin, apenas para descobrir que Malfoy faltou às aulas.

Ficou preocupado.

Nessas poucas semanas que mantiveram contato através do espelho, o loiro havia lhe confidenciado sua vida, o porquê de estar deprimido, de não ter sono, de fingir o tempo todo.

E descobriu que não era o único que sofria por algo que não pediu. Que não era o único usado dentre todos os demais. E as cobranças, mesmo que bem diferentes em relação às de Malfoy, abalavam seu emocional da mesma forma.

Também precisava da ajuda de uma poção para dormir, também tinha seus segredos que não podia contar pra ninguém, nem mesmo para seus dois inseparáveis amigos, e sabia o que era se sentir sozinho...

Viveu na solidão por onze anos.

- Harry, você vem com a gente? – A voz de Hermione penetrou seus ouvidos.

- Não. Preciso ir falar com uma pessoa. –Não chegara a ouvir pra onde, mas já sabia que não iria com eles.

- Quer que te acompanhe? – Ron se ofereceu, nitidamente preocupado com suas distrações.

Sempre quando Harry ficava distraído, era motivo de assuntos graves.

- Não precisa, estou bem. –Negou, compadecido pelo carinho que esses dois tinham por si.

- Pelo menos nos diz aonde vai. Pra não ficarmos preocupados como nessa noite, que não dormiu na Torre. – A garota lhe ralhou, desaprovando seu repentino sumiço.

- Falar com Dumbledore. –Mentiu dolorosamente. Não gostava de mentir a eles, mas não podia dizer sobre seu refúgio.

Deixou a ambos acreditando em sua mentira e correu pelos corredores e escadas, com uma fagulha de esperança em rever o outro lado do espelho.

Ao alcançar o corredor de Eco, se ateve em observar os quadros. Parou de frente ao que demarcava a entrada de seu quarto, o único quadro em que Eco conversava e não apenas repetia o que dizia. Já havia tentado falar com a Eco de outra moldura, mas foi frustrante. Aquele também era o único quadro em que Narciso estava morto.

- Diga a senha. – A jovem moça lhe sorriu.

- Por que você pode conversar e as outras não?

- Finalmente reparou isso? – Ela voltou a lhe sorrir, com tristeza. – Porque meu amado está morto...

- Não entendo.

- Não tive coragem de me declarar a ele quando podia, então foi tarde demais... Por vingança, Hera me afetou da forma mais dolorosa que existe, me distanciando eternamente de quem amo. Assim que Narciso morreu e meu amor nunca pôde ser retribuído, ela me libertou dessa sina, para carregar em meu coração o martírio da dúvida e do arrependimento –Ela olhou ternamente ao moço afogado. – Se eu pudesse lhe dizer, ele ainda estaria vivo?

Harry estremeceu inteiro. - As palavras de Eco havia lhe desvendado o enigma do espelho.

Pronunciou a senha e entrou no quarto, reparando pela primeira vez, as mudanças que ele sofreu.

Seu recanto era a cópia perfeita da de Draco. Caminhou lentamente até o meio do aposento e fitou a parede sobre a lareira. Ambos os rapazes sorriam emoldurados.

O Espelho era como um elo de ligação entre quem desejava ao objeto de desejo. Todo o tempo, a resposta era a mais simples e explicita que poderia existir.

Desejava o morador do quarto contíguo. Desejava estar perto dele.

Uma mão foi posta em seu ombro, o assustando. Girou o corpo para se deparar com Dumbledore e fazer de sua mentira, uma verdade. O velho mago estava preocupado com ambos os rapazes e permitiu que levassem essa aventura, sem interferir.

- O senhor sabia? – Perguntou com a voz tremida.

- O tempo todo... –O velho lhe sorriu com carinho. - O quarto em que está retrata seu coração e seus anseios, Harry. No início, seu coração estava vazio, depois de tantas perdas por qual tivera de passar e não queria nada, além de querer ver tudo acabado o mais pronto possível. – O velho começou a explicar - Conforme sua convivência com Draco, seu coração começou a se preencher aos poucos e passou a desejar compartilhar o tempo e o lugar com ele, então, seu quarto passou a se encher daquilo que passou a querer... Um lugar criado por Draco. Do outro lado. – Apontou ao espelho. – A magia que envolve Hogwarts fez surgir o lugar perfeito para o jovem Malfoy. Tudo que você viu ali foi criado por ele. E ele se vê através do espelho, porque em seu coração e em seu mundo, está sempre sozinho. Esses quartos são como a Sala Precisa e foi criado pelos fundadores de Hogwarts. Existem mais delas espalhados pelo castelo.

- E os quadros lá fora? – Harry quis saber.

- Fui eu quem os colocou ali, para vocês dois não se perderem pelos inúmeros corredores – o velho sorriu com divertimento. – Quis passar a vocês a história de amor trágico desses dois personagens, pois estão caminhando pelo mesmo destino.

O moreno o olhou confuso. – Eu nem sabia que gostava de Malfoy. Ao contrário, creio que comecei a gostar dele depois desses acontecimentos todos.

- Eu só coloquei os quadros no corredor Harry... O resto, vocês criaram...

- Tudo? – O diretor confirmou com a cabeça. – E quem criou o espelho?

- Ah, o espelho! – Os olhos do velho ancião brilharam por tocar nesse assunto. - O espelho foi criação exclusivamente sua, Harry.

- Quê? – Ficou surpreso, não acreditando.

- O que você mais desejava quando encontrou esse lugar, Harry?

O moreno pensou por um tempo, antes de responder. – Desejava um rumo para minha vida, desejava algo que me fizesse esquecer do sofrimento... – Sua voz diminuiu – Desejava entender a mim mesmo...

Dumbledore se aproximou do espelho e o analisou com aprovação. – Essa foi sua resposta. Você criou este espelho justamente para te mostrar o que precisava, para ter um rumo em sua vida, algo em que acreditar e viver.

- E por que ele ficou negro? – A voz do moreno ficou levemente triste.

- Porque você conseguiu o que buscava. Já sabe o que sente e o que quer. –Mostrou com a mão ao redor do quarto. – Quer um lugar seu, mas que também seja perfeito para outra pessoa... Um lugar a compartilhar com _ele_... Não precisa mais do espelho. – Fez uma pausa, esperando que suas palavras fizessem sentindo ao seu pupilo. – Não seja como Eco... Não espere que Voldemort te arrebate quem você mais quer, para então se dar conta quando for tarde demais...

Os olhos de Harry se tornaram firmes e decididos. Não cometeria o erro de Eco. Não colocaria tudo a perder, não depois de saber o que sentia, depois de saber como Malfoy era.

Com determinação fez sua mente trabalhar rapidamente. Sabia que o loiro ficara ausente durante todo dia e agora à noite, não daria a graça de sua presença. Draco estava em seu refúgio, do outro lado do espelho.

Caminhou até ficar em frente à superfície plana e enegrecida. Apoiou ambas as mãos na borda de ouro e desejou com todas as forças.

- Quero chegar até Draco! –Disse em voz alta. Se ele realmente era o criador desse espelho, conseguiria o que desejava. – Quero chegar até Draco!

O negror que manchava o vidro se diluiu para lhe mostrar o outro lado.

Draco estava sentado no chão, encolhido ao lado da cama e da escrivaninha. Abraçava as pernas e escondia o rosto entre os joelhos.

Dizia a si mesmo que era apenas um reflexo originário de uma tola magia. Que aquele Draco que lhe fez companhia e lhe ergueu da miséria ao qual se via afundando não existia.

- Não é real... Não possui coração... Não possui sentimento... – Repetia várias vezes com a voz abafada – Ele não era vivo...

Mas a sensação deprimente de ser abandonado mais uma vez lhe corroia por dentro. Voltou a olhar o espelho, vendo somente o reflexo de um rapaz débil e fracassado, como diria seu pai. Sentado no chão contra a parede e chorando.

Voltou a soluçar, escondendo o rosto novamente.

Depois de se apegar tanto ao seu amigo imaginário, depois de construir esse mundo, longe das pessoas hipócritas, lugar inalcançável pelos que queriam que desse sangue para uma guerra que não era sua... Era angustiante.

Queria viver nessa fantasia até a morte, mas nem isso tinha a satisfação de possuir.

Harry ficou confuso que o loiro não o viu ali, então se lembrou que Dumbledore disse que o espelho era apenas para que descobrisse os seus próprios sentimentos e isso já havia descoberto.

Esmurrou o vidro com desespero. – Draco!

E na mente de Draco voltava toda a sua vida. O menino voltava a ser a marionete... E lembrou-se que Voldemort exigira sua presença...

Não conseguiria ir adiante com tanta pressão ao seu redor, não tinha mais ninguém que o fizesse desejar estar ali mais um dia.

Vivia numa mentira e continuaria vivendo até quando cansassem de si, depois seria jogado fora.

Com medo, agarrou a própria cabeça, tentando se livrar desses pensamentos, mas elas voltavam com mais força, depois que se viu abandonado.

E as palavras de seu pai o atormentavam como se sussurrasse com cinismo em seus ouvidos. "Apenas uma marionete sem coração vivendo uma vida de mentirinha".

Draco se arrastou pelo chão em busca de suas coisas. Abriu a bolsa que sempre levava ao refúgio e esparramou seu conteúdo sem cuidado, procurando alguma poção.

Não havia nenhuma, pois fazia dias que não precisava delas.

Harry voltou a se concentrar no espelho, desejando ardentemente consolar ao loiro... Dizer a verdade, dizer que era ele todo o tempo, e que ele continuaria ali, não apenas dentro daquele quarto, mas em qualquer lugar, em qualquer hora.

E seu desejo se expandiu numa fraca luz azul que o envolveu. Seus braços vararam o vidro frio do espelho e sentiu-se caindo.

Quando conseguiu se recompor desse surto momentâneo, estava no quarto de Draco e este o olhava com assombro, ainda sentado no tapete dentre suas coisas esparramadas.

0o0o0o0o0

Enquanto vasculhava suas coisas, sentiu uma enorme magia vinda através do espelho. Olhou a tempo de ver, assustado, seu reflexo atravessar a barreira que dividia a realidade da fantasia.

Ficou ali sentado, como que em choque, sem acreditar.

Um rapaz de cabelos platinados o olhava com aquele mesmo sentimento no olhar e um triste sorriso nos lábios.

- Draco... – Ouvir novamente seu nome lhe causou um estranho arrepio. – Você está bem? Posso te ajudar? – E uma mão foi estendida para que a segurasse como apoio.

O loiro estendeu a mão que tremia visivelmente, lágrimas ainda manchavam seu delicado rosto, mas não chorava mais.

Quando seus dedos se tocaram e suas mãos se fecharam em carne, osso, calor e tato, Draco não resistiu ao impulso de se balançar contra seu outro eu, num abraço desesperado e há muito ansiado.

Seus corpos voltaram ao tapete ainda num agarre firme. Draco ficara por cima de seu reflexo e lhe sorria amplamente.

Não disse uma única palavra, apenas se vergou contra essa boca que outrora queria ter sentindo. Maciez molhada se mesclaram com tanta doçura e paixão, que os fizeram apenas se entregarem ao momento.

Logo seus braços e pernas entraram na dança sensual, causa primária dos sentimentos. Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram desejando esse contato, por toques, beijos, abraços, suor e gemidos, apenas perceberam que fazia muito, muito tempo, muito antes de encontrarem aquele lugar, muito antes de se verem através do espelho.

Seus corpos foram despojados de tecidos incômodos para se deliciarem com pele e odor.

Rolaram pelo chão aprofundando ainda mais o beijo e os toques sendo cada vez mais ousados e trocaram as posições. Cabelos se uniram para formarem um único emaranhado platinado, que ondulavam a cada movimento.

Draco abriu os olhos para se deleitar não apenas com as sensações, mas com a visão. Prata fulgurante buscava o mesmo tom em seu igual, mas encontrou verde intenso carregado de desejo.

Um Draco de olhos verdes lhe aprisionava deliciosamente com o corpo pálido. Abriu as pernas e as deslizou pelas dele, sentindo a musculatura das coxas até as encaixar na linha suave do quadril e gemeu quando suas ereções se tocaram e friccionaram.

Mesmo com as pupilas verdes, Draco conhecia aquele olhar, aquele doce e intenso olhar... E não se importou.

Também não se importou quando, num momento de descontrole ao sentir esse membro deslizar por sua entrada, embrenhou os dedos nesse cabelo outrora da mesma cor que a sua, mas que despontavam revoltos, as mechas se escurecendo lentamente tomando um tom profundo e brilhante.

Mesmo sem a penetração, seus corpos tomaram uma cadencia gostosa, um vai e vem prazeroso, apenas sentindo a intimidade do outro, sem aprofundamento.

E quando o êxtase chegou ao ápice, também não se importou em se liberar no aconchego de um corpo levemente bronzeado. Gemendo e o ouvindo gemer... Timbre familiar...

Ficaram imóveis na mesma posição, corações disparados e respirações ofegantes...

E sentiram-se completos...

Quando a sanidade começou a retornar, Draco se negou a abrir os olhos. Sentia um corpo estranho o envolvendo, assim como um perfume que não era o seu, mas ao sentir um suave e carinhoso beijo sendo depositado em seu pescoço; deixou escapar um suspiro de satisfação.

Havia se entregado e estava feito. Nada mais teria volta...

0o0o0o0o0

Sempre quando Harry olhava para Malfoy, nas salas de aulas ou no Grande Salão, o via com o semblante tranqüilo. De vez em quando seus olhos se cruzavam, se contemplavam por um momento e voltavam a se desviarem.

Arrogância e cinismo exalavam daquele corpo pálido como exalava seu irresistível perfume. Seu sorriso afetado, seu desprezo e sua voz arrastada percorriam pelos corredores.

Por mais que Ron e Hermione jurassem que era o mesmo de sempre e que nunca ia mudar, ele via algo completamente diferente...

Ele via seu mundo e seu futuro que caminhava todo cheio de si mesmo, que lhe lançava olhares furtivos e sorrisos provocadores. Que o esperava naquele refúgio no corredor de Narciso e que passou a pertencer a ambos...

Sempre que Draco olhava para Potter, via aquele rapaz desengonçado e tímido, aquele que mesmo apresentando um trabalho impecável ao professor de Poções, não conseguia fazer a carranca de desprezo desaparecer de seu rosto. Via o herói amado por todos e que não desgrudava da sangue-ruim e do pobretão.

Nas partidas de Quidditch ele era o mesmo insuperável, o mesmo sorridente e tolo. E por mais que todos dissessem que ele nunca mudaria, que seria aquele rapaz carismático, bonzinho e que nunca tomava as iniciativas, Draco o via diferente...

Ele via um companheiro caminhando com o cadarço solto de seu sapato sujo... Via sua fonte de alegria nas horas mais sombrias... Via um amante perfeito que lhe levava a um lugar que sempre sonhou viver e lhe dava forças de encarar a realidade por mais um dia... Que nas aulas beijava a pontinha da pena para dizer que chegaria mais cedo ao refúgio e piscava um olho de modo provocativo com a promessa que seria uma noite maravilhosa.

E se alguém viesse a descobrir seus segredos e perguntasse a Draco porque nunca cobrou uma satisfação sobre o espelho, ele diria simplesmente que Harry já lhe dera a resposta naquela mesma noite, que via a verdade toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam e que um sorriso se fazia naqueles lábios que aprendeu a beijar. E quando corria para aquele recanto e o encontrava ali lhe esperando, era recebido por um sorriso carinhoso e com a pergunta "como foi seu dia hoje?", nada mais importava.

0o0o0o0o0

Um longo gemido se espalhou pelo quarto.

- Olha pra mim...

Draco abriu os olhos para atender ao pedido. Seu corpo subia e descia cada vez mais rápido, sendo deliciosamente empalado. Observou o corpo de Harry deitado no tapete, o suor deslizando por sua pele bronzeada.

Entrelaçaram os dedos para buscarem mais contato, para mais intimidade e cada qual se perderam nas íris do outro, obscurecidas pelo desejo. Gostavam de alcançar o orgasmo dessa forma; totalmente imersos ao companheiro. Na parede sobre a lareira os dois quadros os observavam nesse momento tão íntimo. – Draco com um sorriso satisfeito e Harry, agora nítido com suas formas e cores destacadas, com um rubor nas bochechas.

- Quero que... – Suspirou quando o loiro fez um movimento mais brusco, sentindo como seu pênis entrava mais fundo. – Quero que nosso mundo permaneça... Para sempre...

Draco sorriu. Seria o mundo que eles criaram... Um mundo que ninguém conhecia, mas que para eles, era perfeito...

- Também... – Gemeu alto, apertando os dedos contra a mão do moreno. – Também quero... Que nosso amor seja relembrado... Para sempre...

Draco abriu os lábios num grito mudo e jogou o corpo para trás, ainda cavalgando sobre o ventre de Harry que mordeu o lábio inferior com força após soltar um entrecortado gemido de satisfação. Trocaram suas essências e se entregaram ao cansaço.

Draco abraçou Harry apertado enquanto tinha o cabelo úmido de suor acariciado com carinho.

Permaneceram assim durante um longo tempo, sem coragem de quebrar essa magia que ainda flutuava ao seu redor.

Quando não puderam mais adiar a despedida, se levantaram e de mãos dadas, apenas se comunicando com olhares, sorrisos e beijos, adentraram ao banheiro e se lavaram entre carícias.

Tudo lentamente, ainda apreciando o momento que haviam construído desde que encontraram aquele lugar. Depois se vestiram e caminharam pelo aposento, vendo pela última vez aquele mundinho que compartilhavam.

Sentiriam falta, tinham certeza.

Pararam frente ao espelho de Narciso que ainda continuava ali, os refletindo. Apertaram suas mãos entrelaçadas e se beijaram longamente antes de darem as costas aos seus reflexos e deixarem o quarto para nunca mais voltarem...

Quando a porta se fechou para sempre detrás de ambos e o fogo da lareira se extinguiu, assim como as chamas das velas se apagaram, tudo ficou escuridão.

E assim finalmente a guerra tomou sua densidade mais catastrófica, quando o derradeiro "fim" estava um segundo do presente, eles ainda estavam firmes. Cada qual com sua missão, cada qual com suas cargas para carregarem...

E quando a guerra terminou, as duas marionetes foram largadas num canto quaisquer, pois já não representavam os papéis principais da vida que a sociedade criara...

Já não tinham mais utilidade...

0o0o0o0o0

Um rapaz do quarto ano de Gryffindor andava cautelosamente por um corredor há muito tempo não utilizado por Hogwarts. Ergueu a varinha e sussurrou "lumus" para poder enxergar alguma coisa. Quando a luz se expandiu, foi que pôde ver as pinturas nas telas retratando Narciso. Ficou impressionado por nunca ter visto aqueles quadros antes. Parou frente ao que retratava o belo rapaz frente a um grande espelho, se mirando desejoso por seu próprio reflexo e notou que havia uma pequena abertura pela moldura. Empurrou com receio de se topar com algum monitor, mas apenas se deparou com uma sala vazia, isenta de móveis e totalmente empoeirada.

Entrou e observou ao redor, não vendo nada de interessante. Pensava que encontraria uma grande aventura, mas pelo visto, não havia nada interessante ali, apenas um espelho velho ao lado da lareira.

Decepcionado, deu as costas e partiu, em busca de outro corredor misterioso para se embrenhar.

A fraca claridade da lua que entrava pela janela batia de encontro ao frio vidro emoldurado por narcisos e detrás da grossa poeira, via-se uma apagada imagem de duas pessoas de mãos dadas. Um rapaz de suaves fios platinados e um rapaz de adoráveis olhos verdes.

- Não tem nada aí. – O moreno sorriu ao loiro e o puxou delicadamente. – Venha, vamos pra cama.

- Pensei ter visto uma luz sair do espelho. –Teimou, observando a si mesmo com determinação.

- Aposto que está se apreciando, seu narcisista. – O outro brincou, finalmente fazendo com que seu amante desviasse a atenção daquele espelho e fosse em sua direção se jogando sobre seu corpo e lhe tomando a boca num beijo apaixonado.

Rolaram numa luta sensual para ver quem dominava o outro, mesmo sabendo que no final das contas o loiro se deixava ser aprisionado pelo corpo do moreno e recebia prazerosamente o seu castigo.

Do outro lado da porta, um rapaz do quarto ano de Slytherin observava o quadro de Eco com desconfiança.

- Você guarda uma porta? – Sabia que era uma passagem, pois a moldura era diferente das demais.

Eco lhe observou e sorriu. – Sim.

- E posso entrar?

- Esse quarto não pode ser aberto...

- Por quê? – Ficou curioso.

- Porque há muitos anos, guarda as lembranças de duas pessoas... –Ela suspirou com melancolia. – E permanecerá guardado... Para sempre...

Enquanto Eco observava o jovem partir decepcionado, relembrava daqueles dias... Dos dois protagonistas que fizeram da tragédia um mundo perfeito... Que construíram sonhos em meio à guerra e que estiveram felizes enquanto viveram esse romance...

E que a magia de seus corações fizeram durar...

Para sempre...

* * *

**Nota:** aqui termina mais essa fic. Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada a todos que leram e que aguardaram as atualizações tão escassas. A todos que me enviaram comentários desde o primeiro capítulo e principalmente a quem fez dessa fic uma de suas favoritas. Desculpem se não foi como queriam e sim, essa fic foi curta porque não tinha como continuá-la... 

Agradecimentos a: **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Lover.44**; **Felton Blackthorn**; **Ge Black**; **Aleera Black**; **Sy.P**; **Paulinhakawaii **e **Vanessa**.

Obrigada a Scheila Potter Malfoy por betar.

**N.B**: Não acredito que essa fic acabou... buáááá... Quero mais... E Sanae não precisa agradecer D

**Para Ge Black, com carinho:** Olá querida amiga! O seu review foi o primeiro nesse final e eu gostaria de agradecer aqui para os demais leitores que chegou à mesma conclusão que a sua poder se esclarecerem. Obrigada de coração por ter dedicado seu tempo para ler mais essa fic e comentar. Adoro seus jeitinho de se expressar! Eu fiz um final em branco, não sei se deu pra perceber, mas eles deixaram o quarto juntos e de mãos dadas. Eles partiram de Hogwarts e cumpriram com suas missões e foram finalmente deixados em paz. Eles foram esquecidos pelas pessoas que cobravam e jogavam tudo nas costas deles, pois não tinham mais utilidades para a guerra que acabou. Deixei assim para que vocês pensassem se eles ficavam juntos ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista de vocês. Eu creio que sim, eles estão juntos, mas o romance de Hogwarts é lenda, pois foi o começo e a alavanca que os fizeram aguentar até o final. Te adoro muito e espero que os raios do sol voltem a brilhar em tua vida, pois **a grandeza da vida são as mil oportunidades que temos para amar...** Beijos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Importante:**

Alguns leitores quiseram saber qual seria o fim que eu daria para essa estória, sem ser da forma que eu terminei, deixando que vocês imaginassem o melhor final pra eles.

Só leia se você quiser realmente saber o meu final, caso contrário, não há necessidade de ler.

**Atenção!**

Se você gostou do final, aconselho a não ler esse Extra! Pode decepcioná-los.

* * *

**Capítulo Extra.**

O mundo já não se lembra quem foi Harry Potter e seu nome apenas ficou impresso nos livros de História da Magia, para ser estudado como os demais magos que se destacaram no decorrer dos séculos.

Muitos estavam mortos e os que ficaram estavam vivendo como podiam...

Draco já não precisava fazer o que não queria, não precisava manter uma postura que não tinha, nem dizer coisas que fazia muito tempo deixou de acreditar...

Não possuía mais status, nem dinheiro, nem cobranças...

Só possuía sua vida, seu coração e seu mundo...

Algo pouco e singelo, mas que era mais maravilhoso do que tudo aquilo que possuía antes, ou seja, nada...

Sempre se lembrava de Hogwarts e daqueles tempos que não voltavam mais... Sempre se lembrava daquele refúgio, dos beijos e dos sonhos que tiveram ali...

Sorriu melancólico ao se lembrar que seu maior desejo era ter uma mansão deslumbrante, com tudo aquilo que gostava e poderio.

Então ponderou em sua vida de agora, uma situação bem diferente da que tinha ansiado naquela época.

Cruzou por algumas pessoas que nem se dignaram a olhá-lo, o tratando como se fosse apenas mais um em meio à multidão, e de fato, apreciava isso.

Não ser ninguém em especial... Ser apenas Draco...

Alcançou uma das ruas pacatas de uma área residencial e os poucos que encontrou em seus quintais, cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, até chegar onde residia.

Era uma casa pequena, com um jardim simples que apresentava a grama de altura acima do permitido para as moradias. Negou com a cabeça ao notar também que o canteiro de rosas estava escavado.

Quando abriu a porta, foi recebido por um cão da raça Labrador preto, que alegre por sua chegada não esperou que pisasse dentro da sala para lhe saltar ao peito e lamber seu rosto, a cauda balançando estabanada como boas-vindas.

- Blackmoon, quieto! – reclamou, tentando em vão se livrar do animal – Sei que foi você o culpado de estragar o jardim.

Com a menção do jardim, o cão correu para fora e foi diretamente ao canteiro, terminar seu desastre.

Draco apenas negou com a cabeça. Remus não poderia ter dado um presente melhor...

Largou as chaves e o jornal que fora comprar sobre o apoiador ao lado da porta e retirou os sapatos, sentindo o piso frio sob seus pés. Caminhou em direção à cozinha e se recostou ao batente da porta.

- Precisa aparar a grama, está horrível.

Harry se girou para ver a Draco e sorriu amplamente indo de encontro a seu loiro e lhe tomando pela nuca uniu seus lábios num beijo profundo.

Aproveitou para prensá-lo contra a parede e colar seus corpos para maior contato, quando o loiro o empurrou.

- Está queimando!

- Oh não! – Harry correu para apagar o fogo e dispersou a grossa fumaça que saía da frigideira - Minhas fabulosas panquecas! – grunhiu desolado.

Draco não agüentou e começou a rir abertamente.

O ex-gryffindor lhe lançou um olhar travesso e o puxou pelo braço, voltando a se colarem. O carregou ignorando seus protestos e o sentou sobre a mesa passando a atacá-lo com beijos e mordidas.

- Harry! – suspirou quando o outro passou a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – o moreno lhe sorriu com carinho, aquele mesmo sorriso... Aquele mesmo olhar...

Draco sorrir-lhe também, puxando seu rosto para tragar-lhe um beijo. – Também te amo...

Morava com quem amava, tinha uma casa, mesmo que pequena era maior que um quarto, tinha suas coisas misturadas às coisas de Harry, tinha um jardim que fazia meses não via o cortador de grama e um canteiro caindo aos pedaços por culpa de Blackmoon. Não havia cobranças, nem ordens, nem dores, nem solidão, nem falsidade, nem guerra, nem tristezas...

Tinha Harry, não aquele que sobreviveu e ganhou a guerra, mas apenas o Harry que se distraía consigo todas as manhãs, durante todos esses anos e sempre queimava a comida...

Tinha seus beijos, seus abraços e suas carícias...

E tinha a certeza de que se não fosse por aquele espelho, e pelos momentos que passaram juntos, talvez hoje não estaria ali, o vendo, o ouvindo e o amando...

Resumindo, sua vida era muito mais do que poderia ter sonhado.

Sentia falta daquele mundinho em Hogwarts que resultou nesse mundo maravilhoso em que viviam, mas sabia que aquele mundinho permaneceria vivo em seus corações...

Mesmo quando deixassem de existir... Quando essa moradia se transformasse em ruínas e seus nomes virassem referencias bibliográfica...

Aquele recanto perfeito e aconchegante ainda estaria lá, existindo e fazendo de suas história, uma lenda...

Por toda a eternidade...

* * *

**Considerações Finais:** aí está o final que eu pensei, espero que tenham gostado. Cabe lembrar que eles deixaram o quarto de Narciso juntos e que eles estavam se despedindo do cantinho deles, pois não iam mais voltar à Hogwarts, e não se despedindo um do outro. Quando eu digo "as marionetes foram largadas num canto... Eles não tinham mais utilidades" me referia à missão deles. Harry venceu a guerra e não era mais o "garoto que sobreviveu". Os comensais da morte caíram com a perda de Voldemort, então Draco já não precisava mais lutar entre eles. Não tinham mais propósitos numa guerra que acabou. O Harry e o Draco no espelho vivenciando aquela vida foi cortesia de Hogwarts que realizou o desejo deles, tornando aquele mundinho e aquele amor, imortal. O final em aberto era para vocês decidirem se eles saíam com vida ou mortos e se eles ficavam juntos depois da guerra ou não. Notei pelos comentários que recebi, que a maioria pensou neles mortos e separados, mas fica a critério de suas imaginações. Beijo grande a todos e até a próxima!

**Agradecimentos a:** **Ge Black**; **oOo Princess Andromeda oOo**; **Fabi** - olá, queria agradecer seu comentário e dizer que sim, sou muito má! Mas como me pediram o meu final, escrevi o que eu pensei que aconteceu com eles. Espero que tenha gostado. Bjo; **Sra.HannaSnape**; **Hatake Damy**; **Ana Paula** - olá, obrigada pelas maravilhosas palavras, fiquei sorrindo até agora! Como você disse gostar de finais felizes, bem, esse foi um final que eu imaginei para essa estória, bem fluffly não? E queria agradecer por considerar essa fic uma de suas favoritas! Bjs!; **Sy.P**; **moilina** - olá, como você me pediu tão gentilmente, junto com palavras tão emocionantes e belas, este foi o final que eu imaginei, espero que tenha te agradado. O fato do Harry e do Draco no espelho vivendo aquele lugar e aquele romance foi a magia deles e o desejo de que aqueles momentos nunca se acabassem, mesmo eles não estando mais ali e foi como se Hogwarts atendeu esse pedido, mas como foi um final em aberto, poderia ser tbm que eles morreram e seus fantasmas se aprisionaram naquela fantasia, cabia ao leitor decidir. Meu comentário já está publicado e vai pra você. bjo!; **Lover.44**; **Felton Blackthorn** e **JayKay-chan**.


End file.
